Agua y Fuego
by Rin Tsuki
Summary: Extraño comportamiento de dos personas que se llevan tan bien
1. Aspas

**Agua y fuego **

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 1**

**Aspas **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Un guerrero de gabardina y capucha beige corre en la oscuridad evadiendo todos los kunais tras el con gran agilidad, es cazado desde que logro robar ese pergamino que le dará la victoria en su misión actual, ha sido enviado solo para poder acceder al derecho de presentar su examen Jounin.

Unos segundos mas tarde desaparece de todos esos que venían tras el, al entrar de lleno a la cueva húmeda deja caer su pesada capa y deja ver una larga cabellera negra azulada hasta las rodillas, un manchón se sangre empapa su cadera derecha de manera alarmante, mira a todos lados, tendrá que esperar a llegar a la aldea para sanar su herida, unos pasos la hacen volver en si, concentrando sus sentidos en el visitante o los visitantes, su Byakugan es activado dejando ver a su único oponente

_**-¿Quien eres?-**_

_**-Tu peor pesadilla-**_

Un combate inoportuno con un enmascarado mas alto que ella la hace perder mas tiempo, no puede perder ante el tipo que la reta, de pronto este detiene sus ataques al sujetarle ambas manos con fuerza y llevándola hasta una pared de piedra

_**-Hyuga **_

Le dice su oponente en el oído, la voz de su oponente es ligeramente distorsionada por la mascara que cubre su rostro hasta los ojos

**_-¿Quien eres?-_ **insiste en saber quien es

De pronto la batalla se detiene, el enmascarado la suelta y se retira un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder verla con mas detenimiento, la sangre es su mano le advierte que la Hyuga esta herida

_**-¿Que no me recuerdas?**_- le dice una vez más el enmascarado

_**-¿Quien eres? **–_ dice ya mas fastidiada

El hombre frente a ella nota que esta trata de no apoyar con su pie derecho

_**-Estas herida **_

_**-No te importa **_

_**-Es cierto, pero si ese pergamino no llega a manos de Konoha… tu **_

_**-Como lo sabes **_

_**-¿En serio no me recuerdas?... que facil entras en panico...- **_dice con tono ironico...- _**fue hace tres semanas… en la aldea… ibas muy apurada, casi me botas los dientes con tu cabezota… escuche cada una de tus instrucciones, vengo a ayudarte **_

_**-¿Si vienes a ayudarme? Entonces, ¿por que me atacas?**-_ inexplicablemente lo dice con mucha familiaridad

_**-Tu me atacaste primero**-_ le responde acusadoramente

El hombre se retira su mascara y deja ver su rostro níveo, repentinamente sus ojos cambian de color denotándose en ellos un trío de aspas y vuelven al negro profundo

_**-Uchiha… Sasuke maldito bastardo **_

Se escucha la risa cínica del chico haciendo sacar de sus casillas a la antes tranquila Hyuga que aprieta sus puños y golpea la pared tras ella


	2. Mision cumplida

**Agua y fuego **

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Misión cumplida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke se acerca a Hinata y trata de tocar su herida pero esta inmediatamente le quita la mano y se retira de el tratando de no cojear

_**-¿Eres idiota?… me duele **_– dice Hinata molesta

_**-Por que no te curas- **_contesta tan simple Sasuke

_**-Si que eres un imbecil… no soy como tu ex compañera Sakura, no soy un nin medico**_

Hinata coloca una trozo de tela improvisando una compresa en el sitio donde sangra y sobre esta un venda que cierra fuertemente, Sasuke recargado en el umbral de la cueva vigila la entrada y se limita solo a observar con detalle lo que hace Hinata con su herida, al terminar con su improvisado vendaje camina hacia fuera y activa su línea sucesoria cerciorándose de este modo que todo esta en orden y que nadie mas los sigue

_**-¿El Hokage te mando?**_- le dice Hinata volteando a verlo ya mas calmada

_**-Así es **_- contesta mirándola de igual forma

Ambos continúan el camino hacia Konoha sin ningún inconveniente mas, han logrado evitar mas peligros y por fin han llegado a la aldea, Hinata al ver la entrada siente como la respiración le es mas dificultosa, Sasuke que vas mas adelante que ella nota que los pasos de su compañera son mas lentos y cada vez se separan mas de el, se da la vuelta para ver que todo este bien

_**-¿Que te sucede Hyuga?-**_ pregunta tranquilo el moreno

_**-No lo se **_

La vista comienza a ser borrosa y siente como un pesado sueño invade sus pestañas, Sasuke al verla así se acerca a ella con suma tranquilidad y la toma por debajo del hombro para ayudarla a caminar, sin perder mas tiempo la lleva al hospital donde al verlos llegar los atienden de inmediato, es Sakura quien los recibe y que no deja de quitar los ojos en su antiguo compañero de equipo, preguntándose mil cosas en la cabeza, minutos mas tarde sale Sakura de la sala de urgencias para decirle que todo estará bien con la Hyuga, Sasuke sin mas toma el pergamino del estante que esta a un lado de Hinata y lo lleva ante el Hokage

_**-Espera Sasuke**_- le grita Sakura

_**-¿Que quieres? **_

_**-Hinata perdió mucha sangre, por que no la trajiste antes, el camino de la aldea del arroz no lleva mas de tres horas-**_ dice casi en forma de reclamo

_**-Es muy testaruda… quiso caminar por su propio pie**_

No dijo más a la Haruno y prosiguió su camino hasta la torre Hokage

_**-Kakashi-sama he traído su encargo **_

_**-¿Y donde esta Hinata? –**_ pregunta Kakashi, el actual Hokage

_**-En el hospital **_

_**-¿Esta bien ella? **_

_**-Si, mas tarde iré a verla-**_ dice Sasuke inexpresivo

_**-Cuando vayas a verla… dile que dentro de un mes será su examen Jounin **_

Al salir de la torre Hokage el moreno se encuentra con una gran sorpresa

_**-Hinata que haces fuera del hospital- **_le dice solo mirándola

_**-Tengo que completar mi misión **_

_**-Si serás testaruda **_

Hinata rechaza la mano que le tiende Sasuke y camina por su propio pie hasta donde el Hokage, Sasuke al verla así decide ir tras ella para evitar que alguien la detenga, al llegar a la puerta del Hokage, Hinata entra sin avisar sorprendiendo enormemente a Kakashi que se encontraba sumamente ocupado con su libro

_**-Sasuke por que la dejas salir del hospital-**_ le reprende Kakashi

_**-Me la encontré cuando salía del edificio-**_ responde con fastidio

Kakashi resopla y va a donde ella para darle la buena noticia

_**-Y Hinata será mejor que regreses al hospital, no te ves muy bien **_

_**-Gracias Kakashi-sama- **_contesta entrecortada Hinata

Sasuke se aproxima a Hinata levantándola en brazos sin ningún problema y sin resistencia por parte de la chica para llevarla de nuevo al hospital, al entrar al hospital Hinata es duramente sermoneada por Sakura que va saliendo de guardia junto con Naruto el cual le toma de la mano a su novia medico, Sasuke nota la expresión en el rostro de Hinata al ver como esta observa las manos de sus ex compañeros de equipo, Sasuke continua su andar con Hinata en brazos hasta la habitación de esta, cuando entran este deposita a Hinata en la cama y va hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, se recarga en la puerta y desde su lugar se cruza de brazos para observar a la chica que no ha dicho nada

_**-Siempre eres así Hinata **_

_**-A caso soy tan obvia **_

Y después de esto el llanto en sus ojos se hace presente, el sollozo advertido por Sasuke lo hace acercarse a Hinata que ha iniciado a llorar, Sasuke se sienta en la orilla de la cama y como un gesto de protección la abraza para atenuar su pena, poco sabe de lo que paso entre Hinata y Naruto hace algunos años, pero con solo verla sabe que le hizo mucho daño

_**-A estas alturas de la situación ya debías de haber olvidado a ese idiota **_

En un impulso mas de Hinata esta se abraza a Sasuke, gesto que nota el Uchiha y la aprieta mas a el

_**-Descansa Hinata, te tienes que recuperar lo mas pronto posible para tu examen Jounin en un mes, le tienes que demostrar a todos que ya no eres la chica débil de hace años **_

_**-Gracias Sasuke… gracias por estar a mi lado **_

Sasuke la retira de su regazo y la observa largo rato, ambos se miran a los ojos con ternura, nunca pensaron que algún día se llegarían a llevar bien y que Naruto nunca la tomara en cuenta


	3. Un dia comun

**Agua y fuego **

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un día común **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke llega al hospital para ir por Hinata a la cual le prometió ir a recoger la noche anterior, cuando entra a la habitación ve a Hinata asomándose por la ventana, al parecer no mira nada en especial, la nota desesperada

_**-Ya es hora de irnos **_

_**-Gracias por venir por mi **_– le sonríe Hinata

_**-Ayer prácticamente me rogaste **_

Hinata le sonríe y camina a un lado de Sasuke que lleva su maleta en el hombro, las personas que se topa en el pasillo se despiden de ella y Sasuke simplemente continua su camino ajeno a la situación, mientras van por las calles pasan por algunas tiendas, Sasuke advierte que Hinata ya no esta tras de el, mira a todos lados y se encuentra con Hinata entrando a la tienda de víveres

_**-Ven Sasuke-**_ le grita desde dentro del lugar

Este camina hasta donde ella y espera a que salga, al salir nota que esta carga con varias bolsas alegando que en su departamento no hay nada que sirva, al llegar a casa de Hinata, Sasuke coloca la maleta en el piso y se sienta en el sillón

_**-Por lo que veo ya estas mejor **_

_**-Si… y mañana en la mañana iré a entrenar junto con Neji **_

_**-Me parece bien, de hecho, me encontré con él de camino al hospital **_

_**-Te dijo algo **_– pregunta intrigada Hinata

_**-No, iba con tu padre**_

_**-Entiendo –**_ dice bajando la vista y volviendo a lo que tenia pensado hacer

Sasuke sale del departamento de Hinata sin decirle nada a esta y va al suyo para dejarla descansar, desde hace un par de años Sasuke a sido alguien muy cercano a Hinata inexplicablemente ambos se entienden a la perfección

**Un mes después…**

Se ve a una Hinata exhausta y con las manos bañadas en sangre, los examinadores no salen del asombro que les causo ver a Hinata acabar con su oponente en menos de tres minutos, definitivamente este fue el resultado de su entrenamiento y de las misiones que fueron aumentando de dificultad, uno de los examinadores se acerca a ella y declara finalmente al vencedor

_**-Hyuga Hinata **_

Hinata ve sus manos un momento y se sonríe, a su mente viene cada recuerdo en esa casa y las pocas veces que había sentido el sabor de una victoria, al salir del área de pelea ve un montón de gente conocida que solo la observa, entre ellos, Naruto… que permanece a un lado de Sakura, baja la vista y se vuelve hacia el frente, va a los vestidores para poder lavarse esa sangre y la tierra en su rostro

_**-Lo lograste **_

Hinata voltea su vista hacia el dueño de tan profunda y ronca voz frente a ella

_**-¿Viste mi pelea?- **_pregunta guardando su distancia con el recién llegado

_**-Llegue a tiempo**_- dice Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla y avanzando hacia ella

Al estar frente a Hinata levanta su mano y la lleva cerca de la mejilla de esta, le acomoda el cabello tras la oreja para poder verle esos adorables ojos

_**-Ve a asearte, te espero aquí **_

_**-Esta bien **_

Al salir ambos van a celebrar comiendo barbacoa, entran al lugar y se sientan en un rincón cerca de la ventana, toman con calma sus alimentos y al terminar Sasuke acompaña ha Hinata hasta su departamento donde continúan charlando

**Tres días después…**

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino y Hinata van rumbo a una misión a las afueras de Konoha, se les ha enviado para traer información de movimientos fuera de la aldea, al llegar al punto donde se había visto movimiento la ultima vez Hinata activa el Byakugan y no encuentra a nadie mas, así que continúan con su camino, de pronto Ino nota algo extraño y avisa a Shikamaru que a su vez

_**-Sasuke, nos dividiremos, llévate a Hinata y continua con el reconocimiento **_

_**-Te quedaras a pelear**_

_**-No iniciare una pelea si no existe, le capturaremos y le llevaremos a la aldea **_

_**-Esta bien**_

Sasuke va a donde Hinata y le da indicaciones, ambos aprietan el paso y llegan hasta un claro

_**-Es demasiado tranquilo **_

_**-Tienes razón **_

_**-Byakugan…**_ - detecta un par de chakras…_**- atrás de nosotros Sasuke**_

Ambos evaden a la perfección el ataque y con movimientos aleatorios logran llegar hasta ambos oponentes, Shikamaru e Ino no demoran en llegar después de esto, Hinata se acerca a ambos y golpea puntos de chakra para bloquear su circulación y dejarlos inconcientes

_**-Con esto dormirán hasta que lleguemos a la aldea **_

_**-Muy bien Hinata **_

Sasuke y Shikamaru se montan en el hombro a los atacantes hasta ahora desconocidos ya que no llevan ninguna insignia que los delate, Hinata e Ino llevan el reporte mientras que Shikamaru y Sasuke depositan a sus presas dentro de unas celdas de energía hechas con algunos sellos, Hinata y Sasuke se topan en las escaleras de la torre Hokage y salen de ahí juntos

_**-Sasuke **_

Es Shikamaru quien lo llama, Sasuke se detiene y voltea

_**-Es Kakashi-sama, nos llama, surgió algo de improviso **_

_**-Esta bien-**_ responde tranquilo Sasuke

El moreno mira a Hinata un momento tratando de decir algo que ni siquiera el sabe, en ese momento es todo algo confuso

_**-Nos veremos después, ve a tu casa Hinata **_

Hinata asiente y espera a que entre a la torre Hokage para irse, mientras camina con rumbo a su casa puede ver un par de sombras correr a toda prisa por encima de ella, alcanza a distinguir a Sasuke con no muy buena cara, de igual manera Sasuke nota a Hinata por debajo de el y continua con su camino a toda velocidad, Hinata presiente que no le vera en un buen rato, lleva su mano al pecho y sigue su camino


	4. ¿Olvidar?

**Agua y fuego **

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Olvidar?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dos meses después…**

Sasuke siente su cuerpo tremendamente pesado, con los ojos aun cerrados trata de levantar la mano pero esta casi no le responde, unos movimientos mas pero igualmente, no le sirve de mucho, la luz no le deja abrir los ojos completamente, le cala de enorme manera

_**-Tranquilo Sasuke, es el medicamento-**_ se escucha una voz fémina a lado de el

_**-¿Hinata?-**_ dice ladeando la cabeza tratando de ver si es quien le habla

_**-Si soy yo-**_ responde tranquila Hinata sin apartar la vista de su amigo

_**-¿Como están los demás?**_- dice el moreno cuando por fin logra abrir sus ojos

Por un momento no recibe respuesta de su amiga, de alguna manera siente como si todo trascurriera despacio, por fin logra ver a Hinata sentada en un banquillo a lado suyo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la ve demasiado tranquila, eso es lo que a veces logra sacarlo de quicio

_**-Shikamaru esta en la otra habitación, hace una hora lo vi caminar por el pasillo, entro a ver si ya habías despertado, Lee salio ayer y Neji también**_- continua tranquila en su lugar Hinata

_**-¿Entonces soy el único que sigue aquí?- **_dice molesto el moreno

_**-Bueno, al menos en cama –**_ lo reconforta Hinata

_**-Por que me siento así, siento como si todo trascurriera muy lento-**_ dice tocándose la cien y abriendo y cerrando los ojos para deshacerse de la vista nublada

_**-Es el medicamento, te mantiene relajado **_

_**-No van a mantenerme en esta maldita cama –**_ dice Sasuke tratando de incorporarse

_**-Sasuke eres un terco **_– le reprende Hinata apretando sus puños en su regazo, algo dentro de ella le impide intervenir en lo que esta haciendo Sasuke

_**-Igual que tu, ¿a caso ya olvidaste cuando saliste del hospital para entregar el reporte de la misión? **_

Hinata solo desvía la mirada y no dice mas, después de un rato riñendo con su propio cuerpo Sasuke se sienta al borde de la cama mientras Hinata va a un lado de el en absoluto silencio, no lo toca ni trata de hacerlo desistir de su idea de pararse de la cama, llevaba mas de cuatro días en esa cama sin reaccionar, desde que se entero que Sasuke, Neji y los demás habían regresado en pésimas condiciones de su misión Hinata había permanecido a su lado, desde luego esto no piensa hacérselo saber a Sasuke, ya que no lo tomaría de muy buena manera, por eso cuando lo vio moverse una alegría inmensa la invadió

_**-Tus heridas ya están cerrando, aprovechare para cambiarte los vendajes**_- Hinata se levanto de su asiento para ir en busca de vendajes

_**-Quiero bañarme-**_ es la única respuesta del moreno

_**-Pero el baño esta hasta el otro lado, te pueden bañar en la cama **_– intenta persuadirlo la Hyuga

_**-Primero inconciente-**_ dice Sasuke enfadado

Sasuke hace mas esfuerzo y finalmente esta de pie, se apoya en el borde de la cama y da unos cuantos pasos alrededor de ella, Hinata solo se mantiene al margen, lo observa caminar despacio hacia el baño hasta que finalmente llega a la silla de la bañera y se acomoda en ella

_**-Toma esto Hyuga-**_ le grita Sasuke desde dentro del baño

_**-Cierra la maldito boca Uchiha **_– le contesta Hinata como reto

Hinata le avienta una toalla y el jabón desde fuera pero este no reacciona rápido y es golpeado fuertemente en el hombro por la barra de jabón

_**-Ten mas cuidado-**_ responde molesto con toalla en mano

_**-Cuida lo que dices Uchiha **_

Sasuke ve aproximarse a el con no muy buenas intenciones, desde que volvió a Konoha y tuvo su primer encuentro con la chica supo que no debía hacer enfadar a esa chica, solo le queda entrecerrar los ojos y esperar otro golpe aun mayor, mientras que Hinata se aproxima hasta la puerta y para sorpresa del moreno esta le arrima una bata y boxers limpios para después cerrarle la puerta fuertemente, inexplicablemente Sasuke siente un tremendo alivio

_**-"Esa mujer si que da miedo… y todo por culpa de ese imbecil…"-**_ piensa Sasuke mientras retira sus vendajes y comienza a remojar cuidadosamente sus heridas

Al salir ve la comida en la mesa y a Sakura y Naruto sentados a un lado de su cama, hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía

_**-Te estábamos esperando Sasuke-teme-**_ dice Naruto muy emocionado

Sasuke mueve sus ojos a todos lados y nota que la Hyuga no esta, no dice nada y continua su camino hasta su cama a paso lento, mientras se acerca ambos observan detalladamente las heridas de su ex compañero de equipo, si bien estuvo a punto de morir, no lo parece,

_**-Estoy muy contenta de que hayas puesto de pie –**_ dice Sakura muy animada a lado de Naruto

_**-Verlos aquí también me sorprende-**_ termina por decir Sasuke mientras se acomoda en la cama

_**-Sabes que siempre estaremos contigo-**_ dice Naruto

Platican durante un buen rato y entre todas las cosas se entera que pronto Naruto será el octavo Hokage y que este y Sakura se casaran dentro de tres semanas ya que esta se encuentra esperando el primer hijo de ambos

_**-Felicidades Naruto, Sakura, no podían hallarse mejor ustedes dos, por un momento pensé que no dejarías tus obsesiones Sakura **_– comenta duramente Sasuke

Este último comentario hace que Sakura se ponga roja del coraje y Naruto ve a su amigo con ojos de poco amigos siendo esto una broma que los hace reír al final

_**-Me da gusto que tu humor no se haya ido-**_ comenta Sakura mientras toma la mano de Naruto

Minutos después estos se van deseándole verlo lo mas pronto posible fuera del hospital y lo dejan solo para que pueda comer y descansar, unos instantes después Sasuke ve la puerta abrirse y a Hinata aparecer con un kit de curaciones en las manos

_**-Los vi entrar, no quise incomodarlos **_– habla tímidamente Hinata

Sasuke le mira de reojo el rostro, se nota que la chica ha estado llorando, analiza el tono de voz de la chica, hacia mucho que no escuchaba hablar a Hinata de esa forma tan extraña, le recuerda a la vez que la volvió a ver cuando regreso a Konoha

_**-Por mas que trates de ocultarlo a mi no me engañas Hinata-**_ dice frío sin siquiera voltear a verla

_**-¿Que dices Sasuke? **_– dice acercándose a la cama de Sasuke

_**-¿Escuchaste lo que ellos dijeron, no es así?**_

Hinata asiente y se acerca a Sasuke con una venda en la mano y un poco de ungüento, este solo la observa colocarle el vendaje en silencio mientras el ingiere sus alimentos lentamente y con calma

_**-Supéralo Hinata, ya encontraras a alguien –**_ responde tan simple el moreno

Hinata termina de vendarlo razonando cada palabra dicha por su amigo, lo mira mientras toma asiento a un lado de la cama fuera de la vista del moreno

_**-Tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una niña tonta **_

Sasuke se recarga en la cama y la mira mientras esta pela con cuidado una manzana, el silencio predomina en la habitación, de alguna manera entiende lo doloroso que es estar en su situación, mas por que es alguien que quiso mucho y no lo pudo tener

**Una semana después…**

Sasuke es acompañado de Neji y Hinata hasta su casa, el moreno ya puede moverse muy bien, sus heridas ya casi no son nada, Hinata coloco un buen vendaje antes de salir y el dolor ya casi no esta presente, al llegar a casa de este, Neji se retira ya que tiene otras cosas que hacer sin antes advertirle a Sasuke del bienestar de Hinata

_**-No seas melodramático Neji, prácticamente yo soy quien cuida de ella **_

Este solo suelta un bufido y sale de la casa, Hinata prepara algo de comer y mas tarde recoge lo que hay en el suelo, Sasuke se levanta del sillón y va a la cama para poder descansar, al pasar a un lado de la cocina observa a Hinata en la lavandería separando la ropa que tiene mas de dos meses en ese lugar, se sonríe, no debe de oler muy bien esa ropa, después de un tiempo ve a Hinata entrar a su cuarto para guardar ropa en los cajones y dar una pasada a los estantes del cuarto, una voz la saca de su concentración

_**-Deja eso, ¿que horas son?-**_ le dice Sasuke al ver oscuridad en la habitación

_**-Son cerca de las once de la noche **_

Sasuke se sienta en la orilla de la cama, Hinata ve a este ofrecerle la mano y ella se acerca para tomarla, de pie lo observa mirarla

_**-¿Por que no te has ido a tu departamento? **_– pregunta Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla

_**-No quise despertarte para decir que me iba, además… a mi ya nadie me espera ahí **_

_**-Tu decidiste salir de los dominios Hyuga, no deberías quejarte **_

_**-Tienes razón, solo fue uno de mis caprichos **_

Sasuke se sonríe por primera vez en el día, es bien sabido por el que solo fue capricho de la heredera del clan Hyuga salir a conocerse mas fuera de los dominios y de los ojos de su padre Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata suelta la mano de Sasuke y se sienta a un lado de el apoyando sus manos en la cama

_**-Piensas que solo soy una caprichosa **_

_**-Eres testaruda… eso es todo**_

Esto hace que Hinata suelte una risilla, la cual hace que Sasuke vuelva su vista a ella, esa risilla es la que lo ha estado acompañando estos últimos tres años

_**-Me llego una invitación para la boda de Naruto y Sakura-**_ suelta de repente Hinata

E inesperadamente para Sasuke esta se abraza a el demandante de protección y el… corresponde ese abrazo

_**-Si no quieres ir no vamos **_

_**-Pero son tus compañeros de equipo, tus amigos **_– dice Hinata casi al borde del llanto

_**-Tu también eres mi amiga-**_ contesta simplemente Sasuke pegando su barbilla a la cabeza de esta

_**-Solo espero que algo mejor pase antes de la boda **_

Hinata deshace de golpe el abrazo y se acuesta en la cama algo cansada de estar pensando en esa situación, Sakura y Naruto no tienen la culpa de lo que ella siente y de que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, si ella se le declaro y Naruto decidió estar con la persona que en verdad ama, ella no es nadie para separarlo, Sasuke va a un lado de ella y la imita mirando el techo por largo rato, no hace falta hablar y preguntar que le sucede, la ha visto muy distraída desde que se entero de la boda de Naruto de esa manera, varias veces lastimo sus heridas mientras lo curaba, al principio Hinata había pensado que no seria invitada, eso le quito un peso de encima, pero al ver la invitación en su buzón varios sentimientos dentro de ella se removieron, para sorpresa de Sasuke, Hinata ya se había quedado dormida, este solo la arropa y le quita las sandalias, la mira un rato mas, en silencio, su cambio no solo ha sido físico, sino interno, pero tampoco a dejado de ser la Hyuga que conoció en la academia a la cual le afectaban las malas criticas de los demás, inexplicablemente siente una enorme necesidad de volverla a sentirla entre sus brazos como hace un momento, protegerla y guiarla como lo ha hecho hasta ahora es lo único que puede hacer, con sumo cuidado lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hinata, esta se remueve un poco sin despertar cosa que tranquiliza a Sasuke, sus manos rasposas no deben ser muy agradables al tacto inesperado, con sus dedos pulgar e índice toma la barbilla de la chica y la mira largo rato sin saber en que momento se queda dormido con la imagen de Hinata a un lado de el


	5. Tristezas y alegrías

**Agua y fuego **

**Por: Rin Tsuki **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Capitulo 5**

**Tristezas y alegrías **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Los días han pasado, por fin la boda del año ha llego, en toda la aldea no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera esa bendita boda, se la paso en los campos de entrenamiento puliendo sus técnicas y en una que otra ocasión Sasuke la acompañaba solo para regañarla por lo descuidada que era con su defensa, este día es diferente, algo paso, en un poblado cercano a Konoha, algo no muy bueno, pero para Hinata fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido, Hinata sale de su departamento con su traje Jounin, por suerte no estará para ver el festejo, nunca antes se sintió tan feliz de ir a una misión tan larga, apenas la mañana anterior había quedado con Sasuke de ir vestidos con kimonos tradicionales, ese misma tarde Sasuke la acompaño a comprar el suyo ya que toda su ropa "elegante" se había quedado en la mansión Hyuga

En la entrada de la aldea ya se encontraban Anko, Sai y Yamato esperándola, y sin que ella se diera cuenta Sasuke la observaba desde la entrada del bosque, despidiéndola y deseándole suerte, por lo que ha sabido, los que atacaron esa aldea son unos renegados liderados por un ninja muy fuerte, alguien que tal vez el conoce

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, la boda trascurre tranquila, a fin de cuentas Sasuke tuvo que asistir a la boda de sus ex compañeros de equipo, al salir de la ceremonia, y ya en la recepción se dio el gusto de beber todo el sake que quiso, a Naruto no le preocupaba esto ya que Sasuke no es de los que quede en ridículo como un borracho en frente de todos, al contrario, Sasuke tuvo que mantener a raya a Naruto después de la borrachera que se puso

**Dos meses después…**

Hinata junto con Anko, Sai y Yamato entran a la torre del Hokage para llevar su reporte, Hinata luce una coleta alta que la hace lucir un poco diferente de la ultima vez que estuvo en Konoha, al salir del lugar cada uno sale a sus deberes y regresan a sus vidas normales, Hinata camina por las calles tratando de ver algún cambio en las calles de la aldea, pero todo sigue igual, no se siente con ánimos de irse a encerrar a su departamento, opta por ir a los campos de entrenamiento para calentar un poco, lanzar unos cuantos Kunai la relajarían

_**-Hyuga-**_ se escucha entre las copas de los árboles 

De alguna u otra manera esa voz la hace ponerse muy contenta, voltea a los altos de un árbol y nota que en efecto es el

_**-Sasuke Uchiha… mi peor pesadilla **_– dice de forma satírica la chica

Sasuke solo le sonríe de medio lado

_**-Que te trae por aquí Hyuga **_

_**-Vine para deshacerme de la tensión de la misión **_

_**-Supe que te hirieron**_

_**-Si… pero Anko es muy buena nin medico… quien te lo dijo **_

_**-A… fue Sai… **_- dice tranquilo el moreno

Hinata gira un kunai en su dedo en una posición muy sexy y accidentalmente sale disparado con dirección a los ojos de Sasuke, a Hinata la saco de concentración saber que estuvieran hablando de ella esos dos, de seguro Sai le dijo la causa de sus heridas en la misión… Sasuke logro evadir el kunai exitosamente y se lo devuelve en forma de ataque logrando causarle un corte en las ropas a la Hyuga en el costado izquierdo

_**-Espera Sasuke, no fue mi intención –**_ dice suplicante Hinata mientras sigue siendo atacada una y otra vez por Sasuke

_**-Eres una descuidada –**_ responde irritado el moreno

Después de un tiempo sin verla, ahora puede volver a deleitarse de las técnicas de la chica las cuales son delicadas y refinadas, no cabe duda que se ha vuelto mas ágil en esta misión y por lo visto Sai tuvo razón en darle el apodo de "mariposa de la muerte"

_**-Lo siento Sasuke, si te quisiera hacer algo no hubiera fallado **_

_**-Lo evadí-**_ dice mientras se separa un poco y empieza a formar el chidori en su mano

Mientras intenta huir del próximo ataque de Sasuke desafortunadamente Hinata resbala y cae al pasto golpeándose los codos fuertemente, Sasuke la ve respirando con dificultad y decide dar por terminada la pelea

_**-Tengo hambre Hyuga-**_ dice Sasuke extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse 

_**-Yo también **_– responde Hinata aceptando la ayuda de Sasuke

Ambos salen del campo de entrenamiento y van a comer a un restaurante de fideos, después de ordenar Hinata se queda en silencio solo viendo por la ventana a la gente pasando de un lado a otro, Sasuke la mira sin decir nada, tuvo suerte de haberse ido y no ver el enlace del amor de su vida pero ahora tendrá que vivir viéndolos juntos en todos lados

_**-¿Como estuvo la boda? **_– pregunta Hinata con el timbre de voz algo decaído

_**-Muy aburrida, pero hubo mucho sake, creo que si hubieras asistido de seguro no seria tan aburrida**_

_**-¿A que te refieres? **_

_**-Nos la hubiéramos pasado tomando todo la noche y también pudiera haber sido divertido comenzar una batalla como la del campo de entrenamiento **_

Hinata ríe al imaginarse una batalla sumamente borracha contra otro Sasuke borracho, ya una vez se embriagaron hasta perder la conciencia e hicieron un alboroto en la torre de Hokage-sama, a los dos les valió tener que ir a dar clases a la academia una temporada, cosa que no fue del agrado de Sasuke y para Hinata fue todo lo contrario ya que se divirtió de lo lindo viendo como este peleaba con los pequeños que no le hacían el menor caso

_**-Fue muy divertido**_- dice Hinata soltando una risilla burlona para el moreno

_**-¿Que fue divertido? **_– contesta Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos en señal de enojo

_**-Verte ser desobedecido por unos niños **_

_**-A... eso… ¿podrías superarlo Hyuga?- **_dice Sasuke dando un trago a su bebida y volteando la mirada hacia la gente fuera del puesto de fideos

Hinata vuelve a reír y se levanta de su silla para ir al baño, después de un par de horas platicando en el puesto de comida ambos salen del lugar camino al parque, caminan un largo rato poniéndose al corriente de lo acontecido en estos últimos dos meses en Konoha, Sasuke camina con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras Hinata solo juega con sus manos al frente de su pecho, esa es la única manía de la que no ha logrado liberarse

_**-Hacia mucho que no daba un paseo **_– dice tranquilo Sasuke tomando un poco de aire fresco

_**-Entonces que hacías cuando no estaba **_– indago Hinata viendo al frente

_**-Nada… solo veía televisión**_

_**-No te creo, tu no puedes estar ni un minuto quieto… además… esas heridas en la mejilla yo no las hice **_– dice suspicaz la chica a lado del moreno

Sasuke toca esas finas heridas en su mejilla izquierda, apenas el día anterior regreso de una misión en la que sostuvo un encuentro con alguien de su oscuro pasado, se detuvieron bajo la luz de una luminaria, Hinata lo veía sin recibir respuesta de este, de pronto la mirada de Sasuke choco con la de Hinata, este no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera, acto que no paso desapercibido por Sasuke, sus ojos brincaban de un lado a otro en el rostro de la Hyuga pero este no decía nada y Hinata no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos

_**-Hinata **_– dice Sasuke sin apartar su mirada

_**-¿Si?**_- responde nerviosa Hinata mirándolo de igual forma

_**-Es tarde, te acompaño a tu departamento**_

Esto hace que el corazón le desacelere y un pequeño dolor en el pecho gobierne su corazón, erróneamente pensó que esto tomaría otro rumbo, pero no fue así,

_**-"Que tonta soy… eso jamás podrá ser… el nunca se fijaría en mi como otra cosa que no sea… una amiga… el es un ser solitario que vive en la oscuridad, siempre ha sido así, ni siquiera Sakura pudo deshacer ese témpano de hielo en su corazón"-**_ piensa Hinata – _**Tienes razón**_

Hinata comienza el andar hasta su departamento con Sasuke a un lado de ella, ambos en silencio llegan a casa de Hinata, esta abre la puerta de su departamento y se voltea para despedirse de Sasuke, el cual para su sorpresa deposita una caricia con sus labios sobre los suyos acto que no rechaza Hinata, cierra lentamente sus ojos y si bien solo fueron unos segundos, mas bien le pareció eterno ese nítido y tibio roce de labios con el moreno, lentamente separan sus labios y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro

_**-Descansa Hinata… -**_ le dice Sasuke con la mirada ya mas relajada, como si se hubiera liberado de un enorme peso

Hinata tarda en reaccionar, Sasuke sabe muy bien que el es la causa de su silencio, con lentitud aparta un mechón de cabello de Hinata y se lo acomoda detrás de la oreja sin apartar su mano de la mejilla

_**-No te imaginas… lo tranquilo que me siento a tu lado… -**_ suelta sin más Sasuke

Hinata da un par de pasos y se abraza a Sasuke depositando su cabeza en el pecho de este, Sasuke la abraza de igual manera, rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos y acariciándole el largo del cabello

_**-Quisiera que siempre estuvieras a mi lado **_– dice Hinata apegada a el 

_**-No me iré… te lo prometo**_- dice terminantemente el moreno

De pronto la siente temblar, esta comenzando a hacer fresco y desde que llego se le notaba cansada, no sabe como es que saca tantas fuerzas para sostener una pelea con el después de haber regresado de misión

_**-Hace frío Hinata… entra a descansar –**_ dice Sasuke sin soltarla

_**-Descansa Sasuke… ve con cuidado-**_ responde Hinata sin apartarse de el

Ninguno de los dos se sueltan hasta pasado un rato, lentamente se separan y continúan mirándose, sin decir mas Hinata entra a su departamento y cierra la puerta tras de si, mientras Sasuke espera a que se cierre la puerta

**Un mes mas…**

Sasuke sube al monumento de los Hokages y observa cada detalle de la aldea, junto a él Hinata quien tiene activado su Byakugan

_**-Es inútil no lo encuentro Sasuke **_

_**-No te des por vencida Hinata, eres nuestra única salvación**_

_**-Llevamos horas buscando a ese maldito amigo tuyo **_

_**-Si no lo encontramos a tiempo **_

_**-Si, si, si ya se… **_

Hinata hace un intento mas hasta que por fin da con la persona que busca

_**-Juugo**_

Sasuke y Hinata van tras el y lo interceptan, al parecer se encuentra desorientado y en ese estado podría dañar a alguien, Sasuke toma a Jugo por la espalda y Hinata logra golpearlo para dejarlo inconciente en brazos de su compañero, en cuento logran su cometido ambos van ante Kakashi que los espera en el tejado de la torre Hokage, ambos entregan a Jugo

_**-Se que es difícil para ti Sasuke **_

Este simplemente permanece en silencio, desvía su mirada y no vuelve a ver al Hokage a los ojos, Hinata golpea uno de los puntos de chakra impidiendo el flujo de este hasta el corazón, inmediatamente Jugo a dejado de existir

_**-Solo era un experimento de Orochimaru- **_termina por decir Sasuke al no ver movimiento en su antiguo compañero del equipo Taka

Esa misma noche Hinata ya a solas en su habitación decidida a ir a dormir con una pijama muy cómoda, pantalón y playera larga, toma su cepillo para peinar su larga cabellera, un ruido la saca de la idea de ir a dormir, parecen pasos en la azotea, de pronto un shuriken le pasa por la mejilla, esto hace que su guardia se ponga en alto, toma la espada con la que ha estado entrenando últimamente y sale al tejado para hacer frente a su atacante

_**-Tu debes ser la Hyuga**_

_**-Que es lo que quieres Karin **_

_**-Hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi compañero **_

_**-Debiste cuidarlo mejor **_

Hinata blande su espada sobre Karin pero esta evade el ataque con algo de dificultad, la batalla se prolonga hasta la calle donde esta se encuentra vacía, Karin arroja un montón de shurikens y kunais que Hinata logra apartar con su espada, varios minutos de batalla trascurren haciéndose notar en Hinata que ya de por si había gastado mucho durante toda la mañana ahora es cuando mas lo reciente

_**-Debes morir Hyuga **_

Se abalanza sobre Hinata logrando herirla en el brazo, la sangre corre inmediatamente, pero no la hace ceder de la pelea, Hinata sonríe ante el acto, se coloca en posición de pelea estilo Hyuga, en cuestión de segundos desaparece de la vista de Karin y después… solo oscuridad para la pelirroja…

Al terminar su ataque Hinata la mira perder la conciencia y ser sujetada por el moreno que acababa de presenciar la pelea, Sasuke coloca a Karin en el suelo y luego observa a Hinata sin expresión alguna

_**-Tus relaciones siempre me han traído problemas-**_ dice finalmente Hinata después de un gran silencio _**– esto va a dejar una horrible marca**_

Hinata camina hacia el edificio donde vive desde hace cuatro años en la completa soledad y se sienta para recargarse en la fría pared y cerrar los ojos, segundos después siente como unas frías manos le colocan un vendaje sobre su herida

_**-Será mejor que alguien revise esa herida**_ – dice terminando de colocar la venda

_**-Tienes razón **_

Sasuke toma a Karin en brazos y Hinata camina junto a este, al llegar son interrogados por el medico en turno, mas tarde Hinata es atendida y minutos después hace su arribo como autoridad de Konoha Shikamaru, para saber mas de la presencia de Karin en Konoha, pero no puede evitar comentar frente a ambos

_**-Cada vez los veo más seguido a ustedes dos **_

Hinata por el efecto del medicamento simplemente pasa por alto el comentario y Sasuke frunce el seño y se cruza de brazos

_**-En fin… solo quiero saber si tu conocías de la presencia de Karin en Konoha**_- dice Shikamaru cambiando de tema al ver el silencio de ambos 

Sasuke solo niega con la cabeza y voltea a ver a Hinata quien solo contempla el techo del cuarto, al parecer le administraron una droga muy potente

_**-Salgamos de aquí… toda la mañana se la paso rastreando a Juugo con su Byakugan-**_ termina por decir Sasuke que se adelanta a salir de la pequeña habitación

Ya en el corredor

_**-Hace más de tres años que no sabia de ellos**_

_**-Lo mismo que tienes de haber regresado **_

El moreno asiente con la cabeza y fija su vista por fuera de la ventana

_**-¿Que va a pasar con Karin? **_

_**-No lo se, ataco a Hinata, además, eso es decisión del Hokage **_

_**-Hagan lo que quieran-**_ dice esto y regresa a la habitación de Hinata

Si, hace tres años no le importo dejar a su equipo, ahora menos le importaría saber que pasaría, por la mañana Hinata se levanta de su camilla y al salir de la habitación ve a varias personas correr de un lado a otro, Hinata detiene a una de ellas

_**-¿Que sucede? **_

_**-Al parecer Karin desapareció**_

Minutos mas tarde Sasuke llega a donde Hinata, esta se da cuenta de que Sasuke permanece demasiado tranquilo, a estas horas ya debería de haberse enterado de lo sucedido

_**-Karin desapareció**_- comentó Hinata para confirmar sus sospechas

_**-No desapareció-**_ se limito a decir

_**-¿Tu como sabes eso? **_

_**-Vi a Suigetsu entrar por ella-**_ contestó tan simple el moreno

_**-¿Los demás saben de esto? **_

_**-No…- **_eso fue lo único que contesto Sasuke

Hinata sabia que no le diría nada más, en cuanto estuvo lista salio del hospital en compañía de Sasuke con el brazo vendado y una pequeña mochila en el otro hombro, Sasuke intento quitársela pero esta no dejo que la llevara, el solo sabe que de manera discriminada Rin se hace la fuerte

-_**Vino Neji a saber que paso **_– le comenta Hinata con la visita al frente

_**-¿Le hablaste de esto a Neji? **_

_**-Tenía que decírselo, de alguna u otra forma de enteraría, la mansión Hyuga está en su derecho **_

Hinata mira hacia el frente, ya menos tensa continua caminando

_**-"¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?… creo"-**_ mira de reojo al moreno que no la mira- _**"que tendré que hacerme de nuevas metas en la vida…"**_

_**-Por que tan callada Hyuga **_

_**-A no es nada, solo, que, esta vida es tan corta… ¿no crees? **_

_**-Si… es muy corta –**_ dice finalmente Sasuke continuando con su camino

* * *

Una disculpa a todos por mi enorme demora

Y gracias a **darkuchihahinata **por tu mensaje, la verdad es que tengo que agradecerte que me hayas manadado ese mensaje por que como soy bien distraida habia olvidado que tenia algunos capitulos terminados que solo me faltaban publicar, es que me han pasado tantas cosas en estos ultimos meses que a veces ya no se ni donde tengo la cabeza MUCHAS GRACIAS

GRACIAS TAMBEIAN A TODOS LOS QUE PONEN SUS OJOS SOBRE ESTAS LINEAS, SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

SAYONARA

Rin Tsuki


End file.
